


Time after Time

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hurt!Nick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hidden love, wesen injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick is injured in a wesen fight, Renard takes him straight to Rosalee. In order to treat Nick, Renard has to pin him down so that Rosalee can work, and that as when Renard's secret's revealed to Rosalee. He's in love with Nick. So much so that he goes back out to hunt down the wesen that hurt Nick in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after Time

“You have to hold him down, because this is going to be agony.”

Sean gritted his teeth, and wound his arms tightly around Nick’s body, he’d pinned the young Grimm’s arms against his chest, pulled Nick hard up against his own body, and used his weight and greater physical strength and reach to pin Nick down while Rosalee cleaned out the wound in Nick’s right thigh.

It clearly was agony, Nick was sobbing and screaming, and it was all Sean could do not to let go.

Nick’s cries and struggles were breaking Sean’s heart. Every fibre of his being wanted to let go, to comfort the Grimm in his arms, to soothe all that pain away. But he couldn’t. From the moment he had heard Nick cry out, had seen the wound on Nick’s leg he’d known that a human hospital would be no good and Nick would be dead before they came up with anything. He hadn’t faltered, he’d brought Nick straight to Rosalee. He hadn’t even really seen the wesen that had bitten Nick.

Rosalee cleaned the wound as fast as she could. Smearing the salve into and around the wound also caused pain, but Nick’s voice was weaker now. He was shivering in Sean’s arms.

It was the sorrow on Sean Renard’s face which surprised her; his eyes were closed, Nick clasped to his broad muscular chest as though Nick was something infinitely precious, and Rosalee watched tears roll down Renard’s cheeks as he was forced to hurt the younger man to save his life.

Seeing Renard’s tears was distressing to the Fuchsbau, over several months she had gotten to know Sean Renard a little. Not that she would take the liberty to ask him, and she was fairly certain that Monroe and her other friends would dismiss her ideas as crazy, but Rosalee knew that Sean Renard was in love with Nick Burkhardt.

Most people would look at the stern exterior and assume that because the Captain was half-Zauberbiest, he somehow didn’t have any of those feelings. Rosalee felt ashamed that she was guilty of that too, assuming that a zauberbiest had no emotional connections. She had never seen his guard down like this before.

She put down the salve, there was enough left for at least one more treatment, which would hopefully be enough. What Nick needed now was lots of rest, and Rosalee was certain that the Captain’s quick response had saved the young Grimm. 

She still mentally gathered the ingredients together, reviewed her stock levels, in case they had to go there.

“Captain.” He didn’t respond, very gently she laid her hand on his broad shoulder feeling him quiver beneath her touch. “Sean.” 

He looked up then, his eyes bright green and gold, almost woging out in his distress, and Rosalee squeezed his shoulder, trying to convey what she was certain he would be extremely uncomfortable talking about.

She could sense his need to get out of there, to regroup. “He’ll be fine for a couple of hours, I need to change the dressing later.”

The green eyes were still distressed, signaling all sorts of things that Rosalee had never seen from the Captain, but he nodded and eased away from Nick.

She would have said something, then, should have, but his whole demeanour screamed a turmoil he was unused to dealing with, and before she could bring herself to delicately suggest that he might like a cup of tea to calm down, he turned and practically ran out of her shop.

“Wasn’t that the Captain?”

Rosalee wiped a hand under her eye, and turned, greeting her Monroe with an extremely tender kiss.

“Yes. He brought Nick to us.” She filled her husband in on everything, Nick was out for the count, and would need monitoring, but she was certain they had caught the poison in time. Leaving out the Captain’s unexpected surge of emotion.

*****

When the three hour mark came and went, Rosalee started to worry. It was Captain Sean Renard, he was tough and resourceful, and a creature himself. He was probably not at risk and had simply been delayed by something. Nick had come to and seemed to be getting better, she had left it to the last minute to change the dressings, and there was now no need to hold Nick down, it was a painful job, but nowhere near as bad as it had been when Sean Renard had first brought Nick in.

Nick was grumpy, irritated that Sean had brought him in, and Rosalee would have been really infuriated with him, if she wasn’t at least ninety percent sure that Nick’s anger was a cover for worry.

Renard had been gone for more than four hours, Monroe had gone home to start dinner for them and Nick, and Rosalee was slowly shutting up the shop, having insisted that Nick sit down and rest his injured leg as much as possible, when the bell went as the shop door opened.

Sean stood there, still dressed in the sweater and jeans combination with a short dark coat that he had been wearing earlier.

Something about his very stillness clued Rosalee in, then she saw he was cradling his right arm against his body.

“Nick, call Monroe and get him back here,” Rosalee reached the Captain’s side in two strides, and steered him towards the chaise longue.

The Captain sitting down was more of a controlled fall than a sit, and Rosalee flinched in sympathy when she helped him take his coat off. Taking his sweater off the normal way would be very painful, and she reached for a pair of scissors, getting his assent to slit up the sleeve and down the body, she pulled it away, the same with his tee shirt.

The bite was bigger than the bite on Nick’s thigh, and was deep into the flesh of the Captain’s powerful forearm.

Like Nick’s injury, it was already infected.

“SHIT!”

Nick limped over to sit down next to his Captain. “Sir.”

“I think under the circumstances you might just call me Sean.” Renard muttered thickly.

Rosalee examined the wound. “I’m going to have to clean it out. Captain…” She looked him in the eye, “Sean, this is going to hurt. A lot.”

“I know.”

“We might have to tie you down.”

“Do whatever you have to.”

Nick slid up close against his Captain, slid his arms around his senior officer. “Nick, no… I might hurt you.”

“Sean.” Nick gave him that cheeky big-eyed grin which secretly never failed to amuse the older man, even though he pretended otherwise, “you just saved my life, I think one good turn deserves another, don’t you?” He pushed back hard, putting his full weight against Sean’s body.

Rosalee steeled herself to move as quickly as possible. Despite his own turn with the biting lizard creature, Nick’s wound was sufficiently healed that his strength had returned, he leaned into Sean with the full power of a Grimm, and the Captain’s own strength was weakened.

By the time the wound had been cleansed, smothered in salve, bandaged, Renard was too exhausted to move, and Nick was leaning into his Captain as though he planned to stay there.

Rosalee cleaned up, and put everything away, by the time she returned to her patients they were asleep. The Captain clearly exhausted, Nick had been through his own nightmare, and now holding on to the Captain had worn away what reserves he had recharged.

Perhaps if she left them together they might get their heads around the big elephant in the room, and realize that they cared about each other.

She covered them with the two quilts she had put aside for such a need and turned out the light.

Somewhere in the darkness, Sean Renard ignored the pain in his arm to gather Nick Burkhardt hard against his body. Nick ignored his sore thigh in favour of cuddling as close to his Captain as he could.


End file.
